legacy_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Biography Back at his home world, his people faced destruction due to over population. So groups of scientists from around their world got together and came up with a plan to send soldiers out into space and across different dimensions to find other planets suitable for migrating the population to in order to save the species. The selected special children that were considered prime specimens for doing trans-dimensional experimentation on. They in the end chose 200 children that were destined to be used in the operation to save the species. They were each given a number based on order of when they arrived at the labs. Max, when he arrived at age 7 was known only as experiment number "4" the entire time he was there. Even though the goal was noble, the experiments were extremely painful and invasive. Of the 200 original children, only 34 survived initial tests. At the end of the 7 years of experimenting, only 9 of those had adjusted to the new bodies given to them to withstand the stresses of traveling across space and through other dimensions. Many of Maxs' friends he had made during of those 7 years had died, leaving him traumatized and unwilling to open up to most people his age, afraid that they too will die and leave him. Only one friend survived, a woman named Shannon, known as experiment number "5", who he was with since the beginning there. he was promptly separated from her at the start of the mission, and he hasn't seen her since. It is not known if any of the other 9, including her, is alive after the 6 years since the start of the mission. During his experiment days, he was also put under rigorous training with a sword and gun, so he may be able to defend himself in a hostile environment. He was also taught science and battle strategy, which he really enjoyed. Due to his enthusiasm for science and technical thinking, he advanced far faster than the others leaving him with a higher intelligence than most. He also enjoyed his marksman training and had a strange knack for it, being able to hit targets at 500 yards, with high caliber weapons at even a young age. He did not enjoy sword fighting, but was determined to learn it, leaving him at an adequate fencing level. He is also now mostly robotic on the inside due to the nature of the experiments. He has a reinforced skeletal system as well as a majority of vital organs being artificial. this has left him with a dulled sense of feeling and has reduced pain reception, allowing him to take massive damage and still function. He, during his travels, faced a terrible situation that caused a part of his mind to about break, and by some miracle accessed a powerful part of his brain that was affected during experimentation. This part tapped into the hidden potential locked in the space in-between dimensions granting him the ability to control gravity, in the form of a sword. The cost was great though and he lost his arm to the sword in the fight. The stress on space from the technique threw him into another dimension promptly after the battle. Thats when the destabilization started. He now wanders aimlessly, unable to trigger a return home. He helps the inhabitants of wherever he ends up as that is all he feels he is good for now, hoping he will one day find a way to return home or to find his remaining comrades and no longer feel alone. Personality Eccentric and scientific. Enjoys strategic conversations. Not very open to people his age as they make him nervous. A jokester most of the time but serious when the situation calls for it. Appearance 6'00" Medium build with average muscles. Darker blonde hair. Fair skinned. Opalescent eyes. Wears glasses for far sighted vision. His left arm is made of automail. He is seen with a rapier, a sword made of gravity (named the Graviton), and a 50 Caliber Magnum Pistol. Abilities *Gravitational Manipulation: Max has the ability to manipulate the forces of gravity in anyway he sees fit and is quite proficient in it. *Dimensional Traveling Max can freely travel between dimensions *Weapon Mastery: Max is seen to be an excellent marksman and proficient with swordsmanship. Trivia Category:Characters